Amuto: Not Yet
by ladydoctor
Summary: Why does she always find me like this? When I'm all broken and covered in bruises. Sigh, I guess it can't be helped - Ikuto. Read and review please.


**Author's Note: **Hii guys. I know I deleted some fics, and I know some of you wanted to see how they ended, but my writing has improved, if I say so myself, since I wrote those, so if you really want me to write them again, please say in one of your reviews.

But, yeah, this is a spur of the moment crack-fic so yeah, might be a collection of one shots, so you know.

- - -

**(Ikuto POV)**

"Ikuto!" she cried, rushing to my side.

Eurgh. I really didn't need this. I really didn't need her right now. Seeing me so... vulnerable. Not again.

First in the alley, and now _this_?

I looked up, and pushed my drenched hair away from my eyes.

"Amu..." I managed to croak. She nodded, taking my hand, and tears began to fill and fall from her eyes. Usually, I hide any form of surprise, but Amu crying left me alarmed. "Hey..." I murmured, "Wha–"

I was cut short by Amu placing a tissue on my cheek. I sighed, it couldn't be helped, it was like we had some kind of magnitude; when one of us was in trouble, we always managed to find each other. It was helpless to try to fight against it.

"Honestly..." she muttered, "It's like I'm your nurse."

I managed a small smile, but bit my tongue to stop myself from making jokes about a sponge baths.

She looked straight at me, her expression pained, "Ikuto... what happened?"

"Don't worry about it." I said, trying to sound kind, but it came out as empty and dull as my voice always was.

She took it the wrong way and flinched as if there was venom in my words. I immediately cursed myself and wished I could swallow the sentence back up.

"Why do you need to know?" I tried again, and she didn't recoil. Instead she stood up sharply, her hands balled up into fists.

"B-Because!" she said, shaking with anger, "I-I'm going to have to look after you later!"

"Do you mind being my nurse, _Amu?_" I said, emphasizing her first name. Her eyes widened in shock. She stood in silence for a second, as if trying to think of an answer.

"I-I don't mind..." she mumbled, "As long as I know what happened to you."

I sighed, "Fine."

She sat back down, in front of me. My eyes never left hers as she did. Until she blinked rapidly, dazed.

I smirked, but it did not reflect on Amu's lips. Her eyes remained serious, her expression troubled, "Ikuto..." she whispered, her hands clenching around the hem of her skirt, "Tell me what happened."

"Please." She added cautiously.

She waited, and I sighed.

"I got in a fight with Easter. Again."

Her expression changed to panic, "W-What do you mean, '_again_'? You mean this has happened b-before?"

I shrugged, "Most times I refuse to do something, yeah."

"What was so important that if left you like _this_?" she asked, furious. Her hands balled into fists, still holding her skirt.

"They asked me to kill you."

Her hands relaxed. Her eyes softened, but still remained pained.

A long, enduring silence passed.

"I..." she said quietly, looking down, "I did this to you."

"Amu, it's not your fault." I assured her, fiercely.

"Yes it is!" Her head snapped up, and tears sparked from her eyes.

"How is it your fault?" I growled.

She continued crying, but pulled her sleeve over her hand and rubbed her face, "I-I should have never gotten i-involved w-with the G-Guardians." She hiccupped, "Because now e-every time _I'm _involved in Easter's plans, they'll tell _you _to do it, and then like the _rebellious, stupid cat_ you are," I smirked at her observation, "You'll refuse and be ripped up to shreds."

I grinned, and her eyes narrowed, "This may sound like a silly question, but what's so funny Ikuto?"

"Oh, nothing Amu-_koi_," I said and she winced, I stretched my arms, and tucked them behind my head, "It's just that, I wouldn't worry about Easter killing me."

"W-What?" she froze.

"Well, this beating, was my _final _beating." I looked up to her gaze, she was still.

"I don't work for Easter anymore." I tried once more, said the words slowly and carefully, making sure she understood.

I sighed, as she still remained motionless.

I opened my mouth to try to convert my words in a way she would comprehend, but suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck, shaking.

I closed my eyes, and felt her warmth against me. I chuckled softly as I realised the ironic scent of her hair: strawberry.

She abruptly stiffened, and pulled back rapidly. Her cheeks glowing.

"I-I mean, t-that's good, right? Y-you can pursue your m-music now. I-I'm glad." She stammered awkwardly, her 'Stubborn Chara' making an appearance.

I smirked, "Are you that concerned about me, Amu-_koi­_?"

Her blush increased wildly, "Of course not! I-It's just Utau keeps bugging me about y-you a-and .., well, you know, Yoru and ... Miki and ..." she babbled on incoherently.

"Mm? Really, Amu? You don't care about me, _at all_?" I said, feigning a hurt expression. It worked.

"I-I do, b-but..." she said, tripping over her words.

"Is that so?" I whispered huskily, leaning in closer to her face, "How _much _do you care about me, Amu-_koi_?"

Her breaths were coming as quiet gasps, and I swear I could hear her heartbeat pounding away.

"Hm? What was that, Amu? A lot, did you say?"

Her eyelids fought to stay open as I tilted my head to one side and continued to decrease the space between us.

"N-No! N-Not a l-lot." She stuttered.

I smirked, "Closed you eyes," I murmured seductively, "Amu-_koi_."

"I-Ikuto.." she breathed, and to my surprise she obliged.

"Amu..." I replied, brushing our lips, ever so softly.

She shivered, and I pulled away, snickering.

And then rest went on as usual, I teased her, she blushed furiously, I teased her some more and she eventually stormed off.

And soon as she was gone, I banged my head against the tree.

"You missed your chance again, Ikuto ~nya." Yoru reminded me; I'd forgotten he'd been there the whole time.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"She loves you too, y'know ~nya."

"Whatever, let's go." I muttered simply, because she didn't love me.

Yet.


End file.
